Jennifer Walters
Current Background Jennifer Walters is the lawyer cousin of Bruce Banner. A crime boss shot and seriously wounded her on a day when her cousin was in town. Bruce gave her a blood transfusion the radioactive blood mutated Jennifer as it had her cousin, transforming her into the She-Hulk.Jennifer was at first savage while in her form as She-Hulk, she eventually gained the same intelligence she had as a human that she did in her hulk form. She quickly came to appreciate the confidence and assertiveness that had come with being She-Hulk. After a brief solo career, she joined the Avengers and temporarily replaced the Thing in the Fantastic Four.While on Fantastic Four, She-Hulk had to prevent a radiation leak. This radiation Made is so She- Hulk couldn't return to her human form. Although it happened before but the other way around (Stuck in human form and not able to hulk out)The Block in her powers turned out to be temporary.She-Hulk rejoined the Avengers,Jennifer also worked as a lawyer for the Superhuman Law division. Able to change forms at will again, Jennifer found out that she sometimes had wildly different views and opinions depending on what for she was in, She-Hulk she came out publicly in favor of the Superhuman Registration Act but,Jennifer she understood the views of those against the Act. Second Arc She-Hulk Arrived in the Biogate bursting through the walls of Sector Security, there she spoke with some Sector Security Officers. They told her about Walpargus Night and how she's attacking the city. Being the hero she is she ran outside and proceeded ot attack the creature in hopes of getting it's attention away fromthe building. Personality When She-Hulk first appeared in Savage She-Hulk, her personality was different from the current modern version. Back then, she was short-tempered, violent, and demanding. However, her personality eventually changed throughout the years, and she becomes a more kind and sweet person, while retaining confidence in herself. She wouldn't be too angry during fights, She-Hulk actually jokes around more often now. Also, now that Jennifer is comfortable being She-Hulk, she uses the She-Hulk form on a more regular basis.She is also an attorney Abilities Expert Combatant: The She-Hulk is a formidable hand-to-hand combatant, having been trained by Capitan America and Gamora. Even in her Jennifer Walters form, she possesses sufficient skill in the martial arts to dispatch several would-be muggers much larger than she is. She is also highly trained in the use of weapons and battle tactics and strategies. Skilled Pilot: Jennifer Walters is a good pilot, as has been shown in multiple issues of Avengers and Fantastic Four. Expert Attorney: Extremely intelligent, the She-Hulk is a skilled and experienced lawyer. She has won many cases proving various civilians, costumed heroes, and even villains innocent. Gifted Intellect: In spite of the character's party-girl image, she is a bona fide intellectual, being one of the few superheroines to have attained an advanced post-baccalaureate degree. Jennifer attended UCLA School of Law, where she was a member of the Order of the Coif, a national merit society for top legal scholars. It is revealed in the Savage She-Hulk that Walters has also attended Harvard Law School; though details are not provided, it is probable that she earned a master of laws (LL.M.) degree at Harvard to complement her juris doctor (J.D.) degree from UCLA. She has shown great versatility in her legal practice, representing criminal defendants, corporations, and even domestic violence victims. Beauty: Physically, she is considered to be an extremely beautiful woman,(Supermodel status) despite her "different" appearance. The Fourth Wall: Ability to break the wall separating the reader fro the rp. Combat Physical Transformation: As a result of a blood transfusion from her cousin Bruce Banner, AKA the Hulk, Jennifer Walters is able to alter her physical form into a female version of the Hulk. As She-Hulk, Walter's skin, hair, and eyes all turn green. Her frame also gains another 9 inches in height and 560 lbs of muscle and bone tissue. Unlike her cousin, the Hulk, much of Jennifer's gained musle and bone mass is condensed and several times as dense as that of a human. As a result, though she is noticably much larger than she is in her normal form, she looks much lighter than she actually is. Also unlike the Hulk, or rather certain Hulk incarnations, Jennifer retains her full intelligence and personality in her She-Hulk form. Most of the time, Walters is able to control her transformation, enabling her to change back and forth at will. Thus, her specialized adrenal gland is not as advanced as that of the Hulk. And while it can augment her abilities, she can still remain more in control than the Hulk. Superhuman Speed: '''Due, at least partially, to the great muscular strength and development of her leg muscles, she is capable of running and moving at speeds that are beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. Let's say about as fast as fast as a top speed duel or a duel runner. '''Superhuman Stamina: She-Hulk's highly advanced musculature produces considerably less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of an ordinary human. She can exert herself at peak capacity for about 48 hours before fatigue begins to impair her performance. Superhuman Durability: She-Hulk's body is highly resistant to all forms of conventional injury. Her skin is capable of withstanding extreme pressures, temperatures as high as 3,000 degrees Fahrenheit and as low as -195 degrees Fahrenheit, falls from great heights, field-artillery canon shells, and powerful energy blasts without sustaining any injury.( She will be weak against magic to some extent like judgement and other high powered spells with do damge she might not show it but she will be injured.) Superhuman Agility: She-Hulk's agility, balance and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. Regenerative Healing Factor: Despite her body's extremely high resistance to injury, it is possible to injure her. However, she is capable of rapidly regenerating injuries that result in great tissue damage and blood loss within a matter of minutes. However, she is not capable of regenerating missing limbs or organs. She-Hulk's highly efficient metabolism renders her immune to all drugs and toxins as well as total immunity to all known Earthly diseases.(Two post to recover medium to heavy damage,One post to recover light damage) Category:Marvel Category:Female Category:Vanilla Little Angel Category:Character Category:Comic